Oh Captain, My Captain
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Mostly from Dok's POV; after the Major wins the battle, Seras becomes the Major's new Captain, and Dok's new sample supply. As they spend more time together, Dok grows much more fond of her. LONG one-shot. Dok/Seras


_I recall mentioning that I'm also a Dok/Seras fan....so I figured I'd make something about them, too. Dont worry, my other stories are well on their way to new chapters! Mostly from Dok's POV.  
_

**Oh, Captain, My Captain**

* * *

_Seras Victoria..._

I quite honestly did not know what to expect when Herr Major asked me to see him, in regards to the vampire. After all, what was there to do with her? I had deducted for some time that he had no use for her; she was an enemy, and a vampire. And even more so, the dark offspring of the vampire Alucard. I would think that he would want her disposed of as quickly as possible; after all, she was well incapacitated and could be killed by most anything by now.

What I had been requested was far from what I was expecting.

"Dok...I vould like you to create a device that can control wampires."

Nein. Not what I was expecting at all. It sounded like a request, but from the tone I knew by heart, it was an order. I would obey it, of course, but my natural curiosity could not help the words:

"For the vampire Seras Wictoria? Vhatever for?"

Herr Major had to be the most patient man in the world, to put up with my too-quick-to-question mouth. He merely smiled and took a sip of the champagne he was drinking before answering.

"I haf plans for Fraulein Seras," he murmured quietly, staring into the half-empty glass at his own reflection. "Und I need her cooperative to haf her carry them out." His golden eyes shot up to look at me; I found myself debating why I had recreated them to retain such intensity. His eyes told me that that was all I needed to know. So I nodded.

"Jawohl, Herr Major," I replied, backing out of the room. I let my eyes slide to the fraulein at the other end of the table Herr Major was sitting at; her deep blue glare could pierce my Fuhrer's heart with such hate, if it were tangible and if he had a heart to begin with. She obviously knew what was in store for the vampire, and did not like it one bit.

But then again, the Hellsing Fraulein did not like much of anything here.

* * *

It took nearly a month, but I had created it. It resembled a collar, but when it was activated, there would be a hair-thin needle in the back to penetrate her spine and make a connection with her nervous system; the rest of the collar was biotechnologically connected to Major so she would be more or less forced to obey his orders--and _only_ his orders.

I only hoped that Herr Major would approve of it.

I stood with my hands to my sides, resisting the urge to nervously wring them, as he examined the collar in his own hands, asking questions about it that I answered in full. He listened intently, trying to find any loopholes or problems in the design that I might have missed. After about five minutes of questions and answers, he finally looked up at me.

"It's perfect, Dok," he said, grinning more broadly than normal. He handed the collar back to me. "Prepare Seras Wictoria right avay, I vish to see her soon to inform her of my intentions for her."

Then he left.

Without another thought, I headed for the containment area where Seras Victoria resided. It was nothing fancy; merely a normal cell reinforced with silver and alchemical spells not unlike the blood sealing on Alucard to the Hellsing family, or the Iscariots to any vampire. It was a small treat the Vatican graced us with back in the War...

But I digress.

I opened the door and walked inside, where the vampire was hunched over on the floor; her knees pulled to her chest and her arms around her legs. She was still filthy from the conflict that had led to her capture. Well, I couldnt have that, not if the Major wanted her in his presence.

"Seras Wictoria." She didnt look up, but I saw her tense at the sound of my voice. "Herr Major hast requested your presence. Please make haste in making yourself presentable." This time, she did look up, her red eyes flashing.

"You can tell that son of a bitch that if he wants to see me, to drag his fat ass in here himself!" she spat. I felt a spike of anger, the same anger I always feel when someone insults Herr Major.

"Vatch your tongue, _Fraulein_!" I snapped right back. "Either you go villingly or not, it matters not to me, but you are going!"

"Fuck you!"

"Now now," came Herr Major's voice right behind me, "no need for such language."

I whipped around, ashamed he caught me lose my temper like that. "Herr....Herr Major...!" I stuttered. "M-my apologies, I vas merely--!"

"Nein, Dok, I know," he replied cheerfully, dismissing my apology with a careless wave of his hand. "I thought this might be the case, so I decided to see her myself instead. This really cannot vait." He stepped around me into the room. "Please vait outside, Dok."

"B-but Herr Major!"

"Dok," came his firm reply. He turned to look at me, his eyes practically glowing in the dim cell. He didnt even need to say anymore. I lowered my head and backed out of the cell and into the lab to prepare my collar for use.

I actually did not have to wait long. Just ten minutes later, Major returned, looking quite cheerful. He barely gave me a passing glance on his way to the door. "She ist cleaning herself up," he said absently. "Und then she vill vait in the vaiting room for you. Dont make her vait too long, ja?" He chuckled and left.

I didnt even wonder how Herr Major managed to convince her with just words; he had been able to do that since the day I met him. Instead, I focused on the collar, making last-minute checks to make perfectly sure it was flawless before heading into the waiting room.

Sitting on the metal table was my subject. She was now clean and wrapped in a damp sheet. She would need new clothes now, as I supposed Herr Major had ordered the disposal of the Hellsing uniform. Such a bother... I stepped up to her, and opened my mouth to tell her to lean her head forward so I could fasten the collar correctly....but a soft sound cut me off. I looked closer and was a bit surprised at what I saw.

The vampire was crying. _Crying_, for _Gott's_ sake. Her hands were shakily holding the sheet closed, crossed in front of her chest, and her head was lowered in a sense of beaten submission. She was making soft sobbing noises, and the blood-stained tears were falling to her lap, making small red droplets appear in the sheets. I had to stop and stare for a moment. What could Herr Major have said to make her cry like a child? I knew my Fuhrer was cruel, but what could have been so cruel as to drive a Nosferatu to tears?

She appeared not to notice my presence, or care for that matter. No matter, I thought. I had work to be done. I walked up and around to behind her and parted her hair at the back of the neck, looking for the location in which the needle had to be inserted. I felt her flinch at my touch, but I ignored it, fully used to it by now, as my fingertip found the right location. I marked it to memory and picked up the collar and slid it around her neck and fastened it in the back, clicking and snapping it closed, before stepping back to see if it was on correctly. Seeing that it was a bit off, I reached forward to make an adjustment.

All the while, the vampire Seras sobbed. Her hands remained tightly clenched around the sheet and her head remained lowered. Normally, I tuned out such noise; I had, after all, dealt with enough of it during the second War and the fifty years to follow to turn deaf ears to it completely. But now, with this vampire _fraulein_...it was difficult to ignore.

I finally finished adjusting the collar and held up a small pad and pressed in a numbered code. Right before I hit the verification button, she looked up. She looked at me. We made eye-contact.

And all I felt was a rush of sorrow and despair.

I pressed the button.

Her red eyes widened as the needle penetrated her spinal cord and the collar tightened into permanent place. After a moment, her visage slid into monotone; a look I recognized as the complete obedient submission on the late Captain Hans. A look I knew Herr Major would be pleased with.

Hopefully.

* * *

I was not disappointed. When presented to Herr Major, he had looked her over top to bottom, for what, I actually didnt know; and then he looked her right in the eyes. She held the same monotonous stare, and they kept eye contact for quite some time; enough for me to actually fidget from wondering when they were going to move. Finally, Herr Major's smile broadened.

"Excellent vork, Doktor!" he exclaimed, sounding overjoyed. "She's perfect!" He turned back to vampire Seras and pulled something out of his pocket; dog tags. He put them around her neck and stepped back as though to admire what he'd done, then turned to everyone in the room--myself, Frau Hellsing, and most of the staff that had survived--and made an overdramatic sweeping gesture to Seras.

"May I present," he announced almost mockingly to everyone, making them look up, "our newly minted Captain--Seras Wictoria!"

.......Quite understandably, in my opinion, there was dead silence. Then a few of the men began to laugh, as though Herr Major had just told them a hilarious joke. I shifted my eyes from Herr Major to them and back again, expecting my Fuhrer to join in with the laughter; just as his joke had intended. Instead, his smile only broadened a little more sinisterly.

"...Mein new Captain," I heard him murmur to Seras. Said new Captain's eyes flashed and flickered slightly. "....Destroy."

Any further laughter died and stayed dead after five of Herr Major's staff were torn to pieces, per their Fuhrer's command.

* * *

As it turned out, Herr Major wasnt joking. Seras Victoria was given the rank of Captain, taking the place of the late Hans Gunsche. She was given a new uniform that greatly resembled Hans', and like Hans, she stood at Herr Major's right side. It was a sad replacement, in my opinion. Hans had been such a fine and loyal contribution to Millennium and a faithful bodyguard to Herr Major; it was almost upsetting to see him replaced so easily.

But I didnt complain. I generally try to abstain from questioning what goes on in my Fuhrer's head; it often leads to headaches and nightmares. Instead, I focused on my work, which was to create more Chips and vampire serums, which would be a bit harder, since our previous source--SHE--had been destroyed beyond salvation in the passing war. I only had a few more samples left to recreate, and then it was gone.

I refrained from bringing this up to Major for a few weeks--and then an accident on my part left me with only one sample left. I brought it up to him the next chance I got.

He sat there with a contemplative expression for a few moments while I stood in front of him, wringing my hands nervously and halfway expecting him to have my ass fired and disposed of on the spot for losing such valuable research. After a moment, I heard him mutter, "Vell, I suppose it cannot be helped...." He finally looked up at me, smiling, and raised his right hand, gesturing with his fingers.

"Captain."

Seras--_Captain_ Seras--Victoria stepped forward from behind him, her expression still monotonous. He gestured to her.

"Captain, you vill be Dok's sample supply," he said, making a general statement; commanded, more like it. "You vill do as he says."

_Captain_ Seras merely nodded, her eyes sliding to make contact with mine. It was slightly unnerving for me; I was used to speaking with a Captain who had my eye level. But I shook it off to bow my head to my Fuhrer.

"_Danke_, _meine Fuhrer_," I said, trying to have the gratitude in my voice override my annoyance with having the vampire girl in my lab once more. I dont know if I succeeded, because Herr Major grinned in a way as though he had played a joke on someone, and waved me off. I stared at Seras--_Captain_ Seras for a few more moments before finally gesturing for her to follow me. Apparently, I thought absently, Herr Major could fend for himself against his homicidal fraulein (who had just yesterday attempted to hurl a knife at his head at the dinner table; our new Captain had prevented that agonizing night of repairs for me).

The walk back to the lab seemed dragged out as I buried myself in my thoughts; I barely registered we were even there until Captain Victoria stood in front of me, awaiting a command. I gestured to a lab table I'd had yet to clean off.

"_Sitzen_," I told her. "Take off your coat." I would need a few different types of fluids from her; blood, spinal fluid, saliva...I gathered materials I would need and turned back to her, nearly dropping them with an unconscious twitch when I saw that she had not only taken her coat off, but her shirt as well, and was sitting straight up, staring into nothing.

There were some days that I honestly cursed my virginity.

I summoned up what doktor-oriented dignity I had and drew about ten samples of blood from various pressure points, a saliva sample, and then had her lie face-down for a spinal fluid sample. All this she did without a sound, a twitch, or even a change to her visage, which I was grateful for; it was a lot easier on me that way. As I drained the fluid, I took some notes; vampire spinal fluid seemed to be a hued in red...this I could not decipher from HER, what with HER being a corpse. Perhaps Herr Major had something there....a live specimen, let alone a live _true_ specimen, could reap much better results than samples from a non-living specimen.

A twitch beneath my hands brought me out of my thoughts; Captain Victoria's back and hands were twitching. It appeared that I had drained a little too much. I cut off the flow, having sufficient samples. "You can leave now," I informed her, turning to organize my samples and distribute them into equal amounts to examine. I hoped it was the last I'd see of the girl for awhile.

* * *

Unfortunately, trial-and-error required a near-weekly visit from Captain Seras for more samples. After a week and a half after drawing the first batch, I had to go back to Herr Major's presence and request--through my pride--the vampire for more. If I could read minds, I was sure I would have been deafened by the laughter he kept inside as he nodded and sent her my way again.

It was about four weeks later, and I did my best not to look directly at her as I went about my business. It was fruitless, of course, as I had to pay attention to what I was doing, and at one point, made eye contact with her by accident. The result of which was fumbling one of the blood tubes. Before it hit the floor--which would have made no difference to me regardless--Captain Victoria caught it in her hand and held it back up to me.

I barely registered a brief facial tick before I snatched away, and pretty much ordered her removal of self from my lab. She left without a word.

After she left, I realized my hands were shaking, and my left hand was almost cracking the blood tube in it. Damning it all to hell, I threw it in a random direction, not even taking the satisfaction in seeing it splatter as it crashed into a wall.

_'Why!?' _I screamed in my own head. _WHY_ did I let her get to me like that!? Why did she get to me like that in the first place!? I couldnt bear to have her in my presence; I couldnt bear to touch her, even through thick gloves. I couldnt bear to even _look _at her! It felt as though I _hated _her, and I didnt even know _why_!

I felt justified and ridiculous at the same time.

_Gott _damn her.

* * *

After my samples had again run out--mostly due to mistakes made by my recently-acquired numbed mind--I didnt go back to Herr Major to request _her _for more. _Nein_. I wouldnt deign to do it. I'd sooner cut my right hand off than do it willingly. Two weeks later, I felt like a complete ass for not doing so when Herr Major's orders for progress reports came in. One of my lab workers caught a chair to the face when I threw a tantrum at my own stupidity.

Nevertheless, I had to face him. I had to stand there in front of him, fighting like mad to resist wringing my hands, as I told him the truth. That I had been out of samples for weeks now, and zero progress had been made in that time. I thought I would choke on my own heart when his eyes narrowed fractionally and the grin on his face receded ever-so-slightly. He remained silent for a moment, then with a barely-noticeable gesture, his Captain was right next to him, obedient as ever.

"Now," he finally said, his voice very soft so only I--his Captain and his _fraulein_--could hear, "vhat you are going to do ist take Captain Wictoria vith you. You vill _keep_ her vith you until I decide how sufficient progress ist. Am I understood?"

I felt my legs go weak under me, and managed to stay upright somehow. I couldnt even remember the last time Herr Major took that tone with me, and I was scared to death. Regardless, I shakily nodded and turned to leave, hearing the Captain follow me all the way back to the lab, where my worker was just waking up from the near-coma I'd given him. I heard her stop just after crossing the doorway, waiting for directions. At the moment, I was too shaken to give any--and that hot, rising feeling of hate was filling my insides at her presence, too. I just gestured toward another door--an abandoned medical recovery ward--silently telling her to go in there until I needed to do something.

I didnt look up until I heard the door close.

* * *

It took nearly two days for me to regain enough composure to even approach the door with Captain Victoria inside. I opened it quietly and looked inside, and saw her sitting quietly on a bed that she had picked out for herself; sitting upright and still, as though she _knew_ I would be there that day. Again, that hot feeling rose inside of me, and my hands clenched together.

"_Captain_ Wictoria," I said through my teeth, nearly gagging on the word 'Captain'. She looked up and I diverted my eyeline slightly away. "Come, I need more samples from you." With that, I turned, not looking at her, still, and left to get my things ready. I wanted this done as quickly as possible so she would be out of my sight, out of my vicinity, and--hopefully--out of my mind. When I was done gathering my material, I turned around and nearly dropped them when I found Captain Victoria already on the lab table, her coat and shirt already removed. And her eyes on me. Looking at me. Right. At. Me.

Damnable creature. Vile, loathsome thing.

I hated her. I hated _it_. All I wanted to do was relieve this burning hate in my gut...to relieve the itch in my hands to wrap around that neck and squeeze until it turned black--as black as it's soul.

So deep I was in my thoughts...until I realized that I was doing just that. Both of my hands were wrapped around her throat and were squeezing hard. Somewhere in the logical part of my half-functioning mind was the fact that attempting to strangle a vampire to death was superfluous in the fact that they dont _breathe_.

Ah, but _that_ was not the desired end result, the other half--the half that longed to see the creature beneath me suffer--countered. All I really wanted was to see it in pain. I wanted that neck to be crushed and blackened to the point where even it as a vampire wouldnt be able to regenerate it for a very....very...long time....

A touch...

I snapped out of everything as soon as I felt it. I looked down to actually see what I was doing. My hands were indeed around her throat and were squeezing hard, my thumbs pressing into her carteloid bone....and her hands were covering mine. I absently trailed my eyes to her face; it was still blank, albeit a bit redder, and her eyes were staring back at me.

They had tears in them; thick, blood-stained tears that were running down her face. And the emotion in them....the emotion.......

_Gott in Himmel_, what was I _doing_!?

I stared at her.

She stared at me.

I let her neck go and backed away from her, my fingers burning and twitching to finish what I had set out to do in the first place--to blacken her neck; but I couldnt bring myself to finish. Not after seeing her eyes; not after seeing what pain I had brought to her, and for some reason, not knowing why I'd even stopped. The burning in my core flared even hotter, filling me with that hatred that continued to confuse me. Why was it that I wanted to hurt her so much...but I couldnt bear to actually _see_ her hurt!?

So deep I was in my thoughts once more...I didnt realize until it was almost too late that I now had her pinned to the table once more--this time by her waist with my body--and I was roughly tearing her clothes off. The fire in my stomach was burning hotter and hotter; almost Hell-like. My hands were shaking so hard I could barely keep a hold of anything. I could barely breathe; the air seemed hot and cold at the same time, like I was about to vomit. My brain seemed to shut down, and I was running on pure instinct; I was merely along for the ride as my body moved of its own accord and finished pulling and tearing Captain Victoria's clothes off.

The sight of her completely nude body seemed to turn my brain off even more; the air grew heavy and hot, and I could swear the Hellish bile was up to my throat, just waiting to come out. My hands reached up to her breasts of their own accord and touched and groped at all the flesh they found. The squirming underneath them made the fire in my stomach travel lower and lower. One of my hands left her chest to reach down and clumsily fumble around until my pants were done (it took three tries and a wrong zipper to get it right).

I pressed my overheated body to her much cooler one in an attempt to drown the fire out somewhat; if anything, it only made the heat hotter. It suddenly came to me...it was so simple now.

She was doing this to me. This vile, beautiful, hideous creature had some sort of spell over me! She was creating this fire in me; she was making me burn from the inside out! I heard a hiss of disgust leave my lips between my teeth as my body pressed even closer to her, slipping between her legs easily. I knew how to break this spell...I knew how to outdo her...my body knew, and all I had to do was follow it....

.....Ah.

That was how...right there.

A soft sound left her lips as I connected with her; burying my overheated self into her cool body. More red-tinted tears left her eyes and I could not help but reach up and touch them; staining my gloves further than they already were. For a split second, I saw her as an angel...a beautiful, broken little doll that was mine and all mine to play with....and at the same time, I saw her as a demon in a saint's skin; as an ethereal being with it's wings violently torn off and cast aside like an unwanted toy.

Which was she? What was her real identity? Angel or demon? My plaything, or someone else's? Beautiful, or hideous? Absently, I thought she could be both...couldnt she?

Another sound left her lips, a sound that sounded like a baby wounded animal. I didnt like it. I leaned down and brushed my own lips over hers, feeling a rush of a chill in doing so. She was so cold...but she felt alive. It was an enigma that I found both intriguing and disturbing at the same time. My own body, however, didnt seem to care about the difference either way; it seemed content enough to put out its own fire with her body, regardless of state of being.

I drowned out any other sound she could have made with my lips, finding the coolness of her mouth and body an acquired taste and feeling as the moments dragged on and the fire in my stomach and loins was slowly being quelled and being replaced with a much nicer-feeling combination of fire and ice that grew much more satisfying as time went on. I finally gave up trying to make sense of the situation, and resolved to let my body attend to its own agenda. My hands busied themselves with her chest; my lips and hips worked against their paralleled counterparts.

The body beneath mine squirmed and moved; her lips moved against mine and her chest arched into my hands. Her thighs squeezed lightly into my hips, creating a pleasurable pressure. I could feel my breath constrict in my chest as I moved, but I didnt care. All that mattered was this. Now. The emotions, the feelings, the sheer joy and horror I was experiencing all at the same time...

And just like that, it was over.

It was over in one quick instant, and the next think I remembered was noticing my head resting almost contently on her large, soft breast. My eyes trailed up to her face, which was flushed (an astounding anomaly in and of itself) and damp with tears. But her eyes...those red orbs were hazed with the same contentment I myself was feeling. And then, it hit me. It hit hard.

I had just had sex with Seras. Captain Victoria. A_ VAMPIRE_.

Oh. Gott.

I bolted up and away from her as though she had just burst into flame and felt my back press hard into the adjacent wall. My heart was pounding like a battering ram against my chest and I could barely breathe. All that...that _hate_ that I had felt earlier....Gott damn, it was _arousal_! Oh damn, oh damn, oh schiesse, oh Gott damn!

I saw Captain Seras sit up, her face blank but her eyes widened slightly. They looked hurt. She absently crossed her arms over her chest to hide her breasts, then stood up and shakily walked out of the room and back into the abandoned ward, closing the door behind her. It was only then that I remembered to breathe.

I shakily tucked myself back into my pants and numbly slumped down to sit on the floor, swallowing a large lump in my throat. I looked down at my shaking hands before burying my face into them.

....What have I done?

* * *

I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up with the oddest sensation of warmth. I sat up, blinking, then noticed that there was a sheet over me. I pulled it off, noticing that I was sleeping on one of my clean lab tables.

Very odd. Who would have done that? None of my assistants, that was for sure. The last time one of them tried to get me to a bed, I accidently sliced their throat open with a scalpel I was holding. I generally do not like to be touched. If not one of them, then who...?

I looked to the side and saw something on the tray next to the table. It was four syringes of blood. Next to them were capped tubes with clearly-written labels. I picked them up. They read "VAMPIRE SALIVA" and "VAMPIRE TEARS".

Oh. _Gott in Himmel_. She didnt.

Fuck.

She did. _She_ put me to bed and provided the samples herself. I found myself staring at the tubes that were labeled with her handwriting, asking myself, "Why?" Why would she do this? What did she gain from it? And why was I asleep in the first--?

The previous night hit me like a shot to the head and I nearly dropped the tube. I had had sex with her. A vampire. Captain Seras--_MUTTER-FUKING_--Victoria. I felt the urge to vomit, but I kept it down. Oh Gott, I thought. What if Herr Major found out about this!? I would be thrown off this airship mid-Atlantic, that's what would happen!

I took a few deep, calming breaths. Nein. He wouldnt know. No one but Captain Victoria and myself were in here last night. As far as I knew, the new Captain had taken the former Captain Gunsche's vow of silence, and I for damn sure would not tell him. Okay, that solved that little dilhemma. For now. And thanks to Captain Victoria's thoughtful donations, I had enough samples to last at very least a few days.

I got off the table and ran a shaking hand through my hair, my eyes sliding over to glance at the door to the infermary wing. The door was shut tight and not a sound came from it. But I knew she was in there, waiting for me to fetch her for some more samples. What else had she to do until Herr Major was satisfied with my progress? I felt a small twinge of guilt in my gut, but forced it away. I had work to do.

* * *

It wasnt five days later that I needed yet more samples; this time, more spinal fluid. I inwardly grimaced at the thought of going in there again, but the last thing I needed was Herr Major to give me the Glare of Impending Death by Firing Squad. I swallowed down my nausea at the thought and went into the infermary.

I saw her lying down on a small cot on the far side of the room, her back to me. I quietly made my way over to her, clenching my hands to my sides. "Captain Wictoria," I said, trying my damned hardest not to let my voice waver. "I require more samples." She didnt move. "...Captain Wictoria...?" I peeked over her shoulder.

She was asleep. Ah, Gottdamn it all. I almost huffed with annoyance before realizing how peaceful she looked. Her eyes were closed softly, indicating a deep and untroubled sleep. She wasnt curled up into a ball, as I would have expected her to be, what with being a recluse in this room for the past five days, but instead, she was simply lying on her side in a comfortable position.

I would have mistaken her for a human, had I not known better.

A huge part of me didnt want to wake her from such a sleep, a sleep I was jealous of and would kill for. Another part knew that I had work to do and wasting time would be a mistake. Yet another part...

Without thinking, I reached forward and stroked the strands of hair in front of her face to the side, feeling my insides clench from the innocence I saw. I kept thinking how she--this quiet, gentle, innocent girl--could possibly be a vampire. It was a paradox, in my opinion. Well, even Herr Major said her existance was a joke. I barely even noticed myself sitting on the bed next to her, stroking her hair and examining her face and pondering her existance until a soft movement registered on my fingertips, and her eyes opened.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw her eyes open, an uncharacteristic blue color. Odd, I thought. They had been red before. But then, just a moment after opening them, her eyes faded from blue to violet, and back to red. This was a marvel, the scientific part of my mind thought. I simply had to figure out what caused that change. Those eyes caught my fingertips, and then strayed to my face, and it was then that I realized how intimate this situation had become.

I couldnt really say anything; my brain couldnt find the right words to explain my actions. Captain Victoria obviously had nothing else to say, either. She simply stared at me, her eyes wide and curious as to what exactly I was doing. I myself didnt really know. I didnt know anything anymore.

I flinched almost violently when she reached up and touched my face. My flinching didnt seem to deter her from whatever was on her mind, and she ran a fingertip down my jawline and stopped at my lips. I held my breath, wondering what she was doing, and her fingers slid back up my face to take a hold of my glasses and slowly take them off.

I was at a loss as to what to do. I was majorly short-sighted, but even with this small distance between us, I could barely see her. She turned over and reached up with both hands to stroke my face and hands. I shuddered at the coldness and intimacy of the touch, but unlike last night (from what I could remember, anyway) I felt no revulsion from her touch. In fact...I think I wanted more.

I reached up and held her hands in mine, then leaned down to lie next to her. I let go of her hands and touched her shoulder, grazing my fingertips down her chest. She squirmed a little and copied my movements on my own person.

'What in the world was going on?' I asked myself. I could feel my own body betray my logical thoughts once more, the same as last night, as I slowly crawled on top of her, my blood-stained coat making a barrier to anything that might see the intimacy that was taking place between us. Captain Victoria--Seras--trailed her hands up my chest and her fingers took a hold of the zipper of my shirt and pulled it down slowly. I merely let her figure out the labyrinth of my attire, which she did with surprising little difficulty. Her bare hands touched my bared chest and I didnt even try to repress the shudder this time. It felt good. Very good.

I let out a small yelp as I was jerked out of my pleasure wonder-land when she sat up and pushed me to my back, taking the top this time. I gulped, not knowing what she was doing or thinking, and for a wild moment, I thought she was going to kill me--drain me, tear my throat out--something. Instead, she strattled my hips and with nimble fingers untied the bands around my arms that held my gloves in place. She tossed them aside and slowly took my gloves off.

I let my eyes wander to the ceiling; if there was one thing I hated about my body--aside from my abnormal height and emaciated appearance--it was my hands. Six fingers on each hand and the ring and little fingers fused together by the skin. It was an abnormality that almost got me thrown into a Camp, had it not been for my genius, and I hated looking at them. They were ugly and unpleasant and...

...And she was kissing them.

I snapped my eyes back to the vampire on top of me, who had my right hand between her own, and she was caressing and kissing my fused fingers, as though she found them a beautiful treasure. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my eyes dampen. No one had ever touched my hands like that, not even my own mother. Seras kissed them once more and then leaned down to brush her lips over mine. I did not resist.

Moments later, we were kissing and caressing each other as long-lost lovers would, and I felt an elation I had never felt before. I felt as though I had found something I had been missing all my life--a companion. Finally...after over eighty years of being shunned, after having ugly and repulsed looks thrown my way...someone wanted me. Wanted to be with me...

And Gott help me...it was a vampire. How could I have ever felt hatred toward this loving creature? She was the only person who ever acted like I wasnt a complete freak of nature, next to Herr Major. Maybe because she was considered a freak of nature, too...

Not to me...never a freak...only a beautiful young woman...my beautiful young woman. All mine...

I held her body against my own with my arms and kissed her harder. Yes...

_All _mine.

* * *

I laid reclined in the infermary cot, my knees bent slightly because of the long length of my legs, and stared up at the ceiling. My arm was securely wrapped around my companion, who was draped over my body. My lab coat was covering us both, seeing how there were no sheets for the cots here, and I really didnt feel like going into the next room to get one.

Seras was cuddling--_cuddling_!--into my chest, her fingertips stroking along my ribcage, which what with me being quite emaciated were protruding through my skin. She didnt seem to care about that, and I felt myself also starting to not care over the state of my body. I also found myself growing fond of physical intimacy.

From the time I was a child, all I had felt were harsh strikes and rough handling; when I was an adult, I was revulsed by all touches to the point where I would draw back from simple handshakes or pats of congratulations. Even Herr Major knows well enough not to go too close to me. But I suppose a part of me always ached for some sort of human comfort--a touch that was gentle and caring instead of rough and full of disgust. And now...I have it. And I love it.

Seras's movements stopped, and I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep again. I then wondered how long it had been since she had anything to eat...drink, whatever. Well over a week, that much was for sure. I almost hit myself for my carelessness of not feeding her. My eyes strayed over to the table, where some long-discarded tools lay. A scalpel laid just in my reach, though it was quite rusted. I didnt care; I could always whip up a tetanus shot anytime.

I grabbed it without a second thought and bit my lip as I made a small incision on my chest just an inch from Seras's nose. As soon as she smelled the blood, she would feed, I knew. True to my prediction, she stirred and moved her head a little to lick at the wound. I let out a hiss of small pain when her tongue touched my wound, but it didnt last for long. Vampire saliva, I knew, had natural painkillers and sterilization properites. I just laid back and let her have a small meal of my blood, no longer feeling any pain.

When she was done, she licked the wound again, closing it up completely, and looked at me with those crimson eyes of hers. She didnt speak, but her eyes held unspoken words of immense thanks. I gave her a smile and a small kiss on the forehead, and we both laid back down for some sleep.

* * *

I have really no idea how long our trysts lasted in the labs.

I divided my time between working with the samples from Seras and spending intimate time with her. Come to find, spending time with her did me a world of good. The energy spent having sex seemed to kick-start my appitite, and I actually gained some healty weight. I also seemed to develop more energy to use for my work, and my mind became clearer and my stress levels decreased dramatically.

I had to say, Seras was the best thing to happen to me since Herr Major himself.

I made excellent progress in my work, with Seras's help. I developed theories for a newer, much more improved method of creating vampires that would turn my previous Chip into an outdated system. Instead of a Chip, it would be something more of a virus instead, a virus that could be transmitted to create even more vampires. I began to look at vampirism as a disease, no offense meant to Seras, and took a more biological approach to my work rather than a technological one. There was still a lot of work to go before my theory could actually be tested, but I was extremely confident that Herr Major would approve of the method.

It had to be at very least three months later that Herr Major himself came down to the lab to check on my progress. I thanked every god I could remember the name of that Seras and I were not intimate at that time. Instead, I was checking samples through my microscope, trying to get the vampire blood cells to adhere to and 'infect' the human blood cells without killing them, and Seras was helping me reorganize my research in order of progress.

I dont know how long Herr Major had stood there, watching, but when he cleared his throat, instead of nearly having a heart attack as I usually would have, I just looked up, thinking that it was Seras, but instead saw Herr Major. "Ah...! Herr Major! Vhat a surprise!"

Herr Major arched a brow, obviously surprised I had not been shocked out of my research, and Seras merely blinked and looked between us. "...I just came down to see for myself how your reseach vas progressing, Doktor," he replied. I actually gave him a bright smile as though Christmas had come, and practically shoved my research under his nose, giving him extremely detailed descriptions of my new theories. Seras only sat back and watched, obviously amused.

After about fifty different papers and examples later, her finally backed up, his eyes bright. "_Wunderbar_, Dok!" he complemented. "I am most indeed impressed vith your progress."

"_Danke_, Herr Major," I thanked, still grinning. This seemed to set Herr Major off, not that I could blame him. My improved mood as of late mixed with his approval simply made me ecstatic. He only gave me an odd look and turned to address Seras.

"It vould seem I can take you off of Dok's hands, Captain," he said. Seras stood up and nodded, keeping her chin up, but her eyes were cast low. My happy mood took a nosedive into the onset of depression. Gott, how could I have been so short-sighted!? Now she would be up on the deck to look after Herr Major and Fraulein Hellsing, and I would be down here, left alone in this lab with only my research for company. Herr Major seemed not to notice our soured moods, and gestured for Seras to follow him. Before he left, he turned to look me over. "...I am glad to see you are finally taking care of yourself, Dok," was all he said before leaving with Seras in tow.

After he left, I sat down on my stool and buried my face in my hands. Didnt he see that it was Seras who took care of me? She took care of me, and I took care of her.

Now what would we do?

The habits I had developed when Seras was down here with me surprisingly remained in her absence. I slept for about five hours a day, usually ate two regular meals a day, and kept a timer to remind myself to take breaks after every five hours or so of work. Still, my enthusiasm for the research had lost its beauty.

I was alone. And I hated it.

* * *

After about a month of seeing no Seras, my work slackened as I fell into a depression. I began to sleep more and I ate less. The healthy weight I had gained with Seras's remindings to eat degressed back into emaciation. I'd imagined that this was what it felt like to be an addict; to have something for so long, and then have it torn from you cold turkey. This was what I felt. I had Seras with me for three months; three joyous months of affection and caring and lovemaking...and then she was gone.

My slackened work somehow made it up to Herr Major, because he came to check progress in the lab as I was sleeping at my desk, crumpled, half-assed, and unfinished notes strewn about me, my hair a mess, and my glasses thrown to the other side of the room. I knew that when he woke me up that I should have been ashamed and begging at his feet to give me another try, apologizing for my unkempt appearance and the state of my lab and unfinished research.

But quite frankly, I didnt really give a damn. When he woke me up, I only stared at him with eyes I'd imagine looked as dead as my soul felt and gave two words or less to questions regarding the research and my well-being. He finally left after a long period of silence, and I leaned my head on my arms once more to go back to sleep. With any luck, he'll have my heart taken out for my insolence and have it fed to Seras.

Too bad I never did have the best of luck. Only serandipity.

* * *

I felt a hand on my shoulder shake me awake, and my old fear of touch resurfaced; I flinched violently and backed away, prepared to tear whoever it was a literal new one. But even without my glasses, I could see that it was Seras. I immediately dropped the scalpel in my hand and hugged her to me so hard, I think I felt my own ribs crack. Seras hugged back, nuzzling into my chest.

We stayed that way for quite some time before I pulled back. "Vhatever did you come down for?" I asked, trying to focus my eyesight on her. Seras gave me a small smile and took my hand, leading me to a lab table where she had brought a large tray of all the basic food groups and then some, a bottle of wine, and a letter. She set the letter aside, indicating that I was to eat first and foremost.

I dont think I realied how hungry I was until I took that first bite. Seras had to keep slowing me down by holding my wrist for a few seconds every eight or so bites. She poured me a glass of wine, which I drank gratefully. After the fact, she had me sit and let the food digest awhile; the whole time holding my hand and stroking her thumb lovingly over my fused fingers.

I finally inquired about the letter, and she silently handed it over. I opened it and read:

**_Doktor,_**

**_It has not escaped my attention that you have been in something of a depression. You had been taking care of yourself, and then let yourself go again. It would seen I can no longer trust you to take care of yourself, so I am sending Captain Victoria to take care of you instead. Do try not to give the good Captain a hard time._**

**_--Major_**

I knew that I should have felt mortified that Herr Major was practically sending a babysitter to take care of me, but instead, I felt elated. I tossed the letter aside and pulled Seras in for a kiss.

I could deal with having a babysitter, most definitely.

* * *

Seras came to visit me at least twice a day. And very quickly, my mood and well-being sky-rocketed. She made sure I ate well, she made me sleep six hours a night, she helped me with my work organization, and she gave me the affection I longed for when she was gone.

Once more, my work progressed with record speed. Just five months later, I had succeeded in getting the human blood cells to accept the vampire blood cells without dying, but my ultimate goal was to have the vampirism 'virus' completely overcome the human system, creating not artificial vampires, but REAL vampires. Using science to achieve that real dark miracle; and it was at my fingertips.

For the first time for almost a year, I left my lab to personally give Herr Major my results.

I found him in the dining area with Fraulein Hellsing, who seemed to have calmed her homicidal demeanor down and was actually behaving herself without attemtps on Herr Major's life. "So sorry to disturb you, Herr Major!" I said, breathless from the run up from the lab. "But I haff just made a breakthrough!" Herr Major seemed glad enough that I was looking quite healthy, and ignored his 'Dont-Disturb-My-Meal-Unless-We're-Getting-the-Scheisse-Blown-Out-Of-Us rule to gesture me over.

I showed him the results of months of work; of how the human blood cells, with some helf of some outside catalysts, were accepting the vampire blood cells as their own. The Chip would soon be an obsolete method of vampire changes, and the Virus would take its place. This definitely seemed to please Herr Major. As though the fact that he actually abandoned his meal to ask for more details didnt tell me that. It went on for well over an hour to the point where Fraulein Hellsing excused herself from the table to be bored elsewhere.

Seras remained, standing still and silent and alert. I kept thinking that she was giving me loving and proud glances, and it took all I had not to return them and stick to the task at hand. Herr Major finally nodded his consent.

"Marvelous, Dok!" he congratulated, giving me his 'Proud Smile'. "Simply marvelous!" He picked up his glass of wine and gestured toward me with it, then turned to Seras. "Captain Wictoria, please locate my Fraulein...make sure she ist not killing the pilot or doing anything reckless, ja?"

Seras nodded and immediately left the room, leaving Herr Major and myself alone. Herr Major jestured to the seat opposite him. "Please," he said. "Sit." I nodded and sat down, my heart still beating hard from excitement of my findings. He sipped his wine for a few moments before setting his glass down. "...Vhen vere you going to tell me, Dok?"

I blinked, confused. "...I came down as soon as I made sure the wampire cells--"

"Nein, not that, Dok." He contemplated his wine glass, examining his reflection in the surface. "...I vas referring to your relationship vith Captain Wictoria."

I am not exaggerating when I say I felt my blood freeze in my veins. I think my heart stopped for a few moments. I definitely stopped breathing. Herr Major only stared at me, unblinking. After about a minute, I remembered to breathe, but I couldnt quite figure out what to say. How did he know? How did he find out? And how exactly was I going to die? Dear Gott, I hoped painlessly. Gott, if it be Your will, strike me down now before I die slowly...

"Dok?"

Herr Major snapped me out of my thoughts, and I opened my mouth to say something--anything. "...I...I vasnt...really planning...." I broke off, practically feeling my fingers break from how tightly they were clenched in my first. "......On telling."

Herr Major nodded, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "...I see. Vhy did you think you had to keep zis a secret from me?"

I lowered my eyes, my uncut hair making a curtain around my face, as I carefully contemplated my answer. "...Seras....ist a wampire," I said slowly. "....She ist the offspring of Alucard....but..." I found myself thinking of her smile, feeling her touch, tasting her kisses... "....She...she makes me.....happy."

Herr Major was silent for the longest time. My mind began contemplating all the various ways for me to die on the airship right now, from firing squad to being tossed overboard. Finally, Herr Major say back in his chair and shook his head.

"I've known about zis for quite a few months now, Dok." I inwardly winced. Oh...I was such a dummkopf...I felt like stabbing myself in the brain with the steaknife to my right. "It vas quite obvious, really..." He began to tick the hints off of his fingers. "Your improved moods und veight...your increased productivity...your depression vonce I removed Captain Wictoria from your lab...your improvement vonce I figured your problem out und sent her back to take care of you..." He paused. "Need I go on?"

I shook my head numbly. "N...nein...Herr Major..." I replied. I forced my fingers to relax before they broke. There was an awkward silence.

"...Dok." Herr Major sounded unsure of what he was going to say, which surprised me. I looked up and gave him my attention. He was looking to the side as though in deep thought. "...I am most impressed und happy vith your progress." He paused. "...If keeping Captain Wictoria around vill continue to reap such positive results...und if your relationship vith her does not hinder your vork in the slightest...I suppose I can approve."

...I didnt think I heard him right. I thought I was having a small daydream. To Hell with what I thought he did and did not say, all I could care about was the fact that Seras and I could still be together, and not be punished for doing so! It took all I had not to jump over the table to hug him; instead, I shakily stood up.

"M...my deepest thanks, Herr Major!" I managed to stutter out. "Danke...danke!" Herr Major waved his hand dismissively and returned to his meal. I gathered up my materials and practically floated out of the room.

I was so happy. My utmost gratitude to the Goddess Serendipity.

* * *

My life continued to improve, as well as my research.

Two years have passed, and by now, everyone knew about my relationship with the Captain of New Millennium. Hardly a day went by (that I was up out of my lab) that I didnt hear some kind of comment about our relationship. A few said it was wrong. Many gave me congratulatory or jealous looks. Most commented about how it was damn time I got laid. Those I ignored, though a part of me had to agree.

Seras came to visit me every day, mostly to remind me to eat as I worked fervently on the Virus. At least once a week, we took time out to have some relaxation moments together; I looked forward to those moments the most. Each and every time was like it was a whole new experience for the both of us.

Time changed the both of us as well. Seras still did not speak, unless Herr Major himself wanted a verbal response from her. But she gained more strength, respect, and confidence working as Herr Major's new Captain. I could see it in the way she walked, the way she held her head up high, and the way her eyes would practically glow with the challenges Herr Major gave her to overcome. She also became more affectionate and more loving with me; pulling back my lengthening hair to tie it at my neck whenever I forgot to do it myself; bringing me little treats at random; massaging a tight spot out of my neck whenever it became almost painful; holding me against her after lovemaking.

As for myself, I found Seras's care extremely rewarding. I had to make new clothes for myself to accomodate my healthy weight gain. I took to wearing a white button-up shirt with white slacks in place of my old clothes, something I heard the soldiers call 'not faggish'. But I say screw what they thought. It actually felt good to see someone defend me on my behalf; thinking back to just last week when one of the soldiers actually called me a queer, and Seras--who had been standing next to Herr Major--was given subtle permission to completely disembowel him and strangle him with his own spine.

As for the research, it progressed to the point where it was ready to be tested. But unlike the 1940's, test subjects didnt just fall into my lap. Abducting people was harder nowadays, and my samples of the Virus were too few and precious to waste. The shelf life was also a huge factor; they didnt stay fresh for more than a month at a time. And right now, I had just one that I beleived to be the ultimate strain of the Virus. It would 'infect' the vampire Virus perfectly into a human, turning them into a true vampire without the need to be bitten.

But who to test it on? A random human would be a mistake. I briefly considered Fraulein Hellsing, but immediately quelled that thought; Herr Major wanted a human woman. I sat pondering for days before getting an idea. I just hoped Herr Major would be able to forgive me.

* * *

Seras's eyes spoke her worries to me; I had asked her to stay after she came by with some dinner for me, and explained to her my plan; I was going to inject the Virus into myself. I could practically hear her demanding why, and I explained to her that I was the only logical choice; if it did work out, I am already loyal to Herr Major, and would continue to serve him for a much longer amount of time. I explained to her that that age-slowing Chip I had implanted into myself was starting to fail; I was aging again, and a new Chip would not work with me. So it was either this, or not be able to perform research after at least another forty years had past.

I theorized that my transformation would be painful, so I made myself as comfortable as possible. I made up the isolation room, undressed down to only my shirt and unbelted slacks, and lied back. I gave Seras instructions: she was to inject the Virus into my jugular vein and not open the door for anything until she was sure I was safe. If complications arose that would cause my death, she was to drain me of blood to take my knowledge into herself; better than let my existance go to waste.

Seras agreed to everything, giving me a long kiss before following my instructions. She carefully located my jugular vein, pressed the needle into my neck, and injected the Virus into my blood. All I felt at first was a little sting from the needle, but no immediate reaction. I squeezed her hand and kissed her again. "Lock the door," I told her. "Make sure I cannot get out."

She nodded and squeezed my hand back before stepping out of the room and closing the door, bolting it behind her. And there I sat in the cold dark, waiting for something; anything.

I didnt have to wait long; just five minutes later, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I doubled over and vomited everything I had eaten that morning all over the floor, feeling an agony like never before course through every vein and artery, every molecule and fiber of my very being. I could not withhold my screams of pain as I writhed and threw myself against the walls, dragging my fingernails down the metal and actually creating streaks with them. I screamed for God, the Devil, Seras, even Herr Major to put me out of this misery.

This went on for hours; years, it seemed. Just the same pain that clutched at my body and soul and wouldnt let go no matter how much I begged. I screamed for death and mercy and repentance for trivial things I did in my schoolboy days for hours and hours....until I became numb to all of the pain.

When all you know is pain, you become numb to it. And I knew pain...I knew it well. Somehow, I went from screaming with hellish agony to lying on my side, staring quietly into the wall until I was sure I could melt a hole into it with my thoughts. My senses began to return to me; I became aware of my body, which was sore from my thrashing around, but not on fire from the inside out. I felt the cold of the floor beneath me, and the scent of blood and sweat and tears in the air. I could hear my own twitches; I could even hear my eyes blink.

I dont know how long I waited, but I suddenly heard the door bolt unlock, and the door open. Seras's face came into my line of view, and I could see bloody tear stains on her face, and I felt so guilty for putting her though that; guilty for making her stand guard and listen to me scream in agony for hours, not being able to help me because of her promise not to open the door.

She stepped into the room and knelt down, brushing my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch, feeling exhausted and relieved, and for all the world not caring if the Virus had taken or not. I felt Seras pick me up and carry me out of the room and into the recovery ward, where she had made up a bed for me. She laid me down on it, stripped me of my bloody and sweat-covered clothes, and gently washed me off. As I was enjoying her gentle, loving touches, I fell asleep. Blissful, painless sleep.

I woke up to see Seras cuddled up to me, her head resting quietly on my chest. I reached up and stroked her hair, making her shift her head up to look at me. Her eyes told me how worried she was about me, and I smiled reassuringly at her, pulling her up to kiss her. She kissed back for a moment, then pulled back and took my hand, then set it on my chest over my heart. I stared at her, confused, until I got what she was trying to tell me.

I had no heartbeat.

"...It vorked...." Seras nodded and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and held her to me for a few moments before what to do next hit me hard.

I still had to tell Herr Major.

* * *

I found Herr Major the next day in his sitting room, sipping a glass of champaign. He seemed a little surprised that I had arrived randomly. "Vhat brings you here now, Dok?" he asked. I took a breath that I neednt have taken, and made myself look as confident as I wanted to sound.

"I haf come to tell you zat the Virus ist complete. It ist perfect." Herr Major set his glass down.

"...Are you telling me," he asked slowly, his eyes flashing with excitement, "zat the Virus actually vorks?"

"Jawohl."

Herr Major stood up, his voice barely containing the excitement I knew he was feeling. "...Und...you haf...successfully turned...a human...into a true wampire...vith this Virus?"

"Jawohl."

A broad grin spread over Herr Major's face. "Dok...do you realize vhat you haf acheived...!?"

"A dark miracle created from the cold hand of science?" I replied, a small inside joke Seras and I shared. Herr Major blinked.

"...Ja," he replied, a bit caught-off. "You haf indeed created a miracle, Dok." He grinned. "So...zis test subject...they are true wampires?"

"Ja, Herr Major." I knew where this was going.

"Alive und vell...in a manner of speaking?" I nodded.

"Jawohl." Herr Major blinked.

"...Vhen am I able to see zem?" I took another deep, needless breath.

"...You...are looking at him, Herr Major."

A look of realization came over his face, and he sat back down. "...Nein...Dok......you didnt." I nodded.

"...I did, Herr Major. I did not vant the Virus to be vasted on just anyvone." I lowered my head. "...My loyalties vill not vaver, Herr Major. I may be...un wampire...but I am still yours, Herr Major. I alvays vill be."

Herr Major didnt really say anything; he mostly just looked at me with calculating eyes and I looked back, showing him that I was telling the truth; that I would follow him no matter what. He finally nodded to himself and looked away, something I took as a nonverbal dismissal. I turned and left the room, hearing Herr Major's call for Seras. I hoped I had not gotten her into trouble. I passed her in the hall and gave her a comforting and gentle look. She returned it and headed to Herr Major.

I went into the lab and sat down at my desk, putting my face in my hands. I could only hope that she would not be punished or that I would be destroyed for my impudence of not telling him of my plan.

I can only hope...

* * *

I did not see Seras for two more days, and by the third day, I was about ready to die from paranoia. Was she alright? Was Herr Major punishing me for my impudence? Was he punishing her for not telling him? I was about ready to go find out for myself when Seras came into the lab with a bucket of ice, looking very unscathed and well. She handed me a letter from Herr Major saying that he had questioned Seras about every detail of the transformation that she could give, then gave her instructions to train me.

I blinked when I read that part. Was Herr Major planning on having me be a soldier as well as his Doktor? I never really could tell with Herr Major. But I read on and it gave me directions to keep up my work on the Virus, and that while he was a bit peeved at me (Major-speak for royally pissed off) that I did not tell him of my intentions, he has forgiven me for the lack of foresight and still wanted me as his scientist.

I looked up at Seras, who smiled at me and handed me the ice bucket. Inside were two packs of medical blood. I groaned as I knew that Lesson 1: Vampires Drink Blood, and So Do You was about to commence.

It wasnt half bad, I had to admit. I had only spit out the first mouthful, and then Seras instructed me on taking small sips to get used to the taste and texture. She even gave me a straw with a playful look in her eyes. The blood pack was finally empty, and I felt rejuvinated. This made me think of how much my vampire research would go forward, since I could record my reactions and feelings of myself instead of having a second-hand response. Note to self: must bring this positive up to Herr Major.

* * *

I diligently recorded everything about my being a vampire for six months. I recorded my feelings of hunger, my bloodlust, my powers (I have yet to master any of them, other than increased physical strength and hearing) and though all of that...I made an astounding discovery.

I have all of the vampire's strengths...but only few of ther weaknesses.

I discovered his while I was working in my lab. I picked up a small container, but the lid was loose and the powdered substance fell onto my hand. It did not burn, so I simply brushed it off and picked up the mess. As I was cleaning I looked at the jar and froze at what it said.

Silver.

Silver had touched my skin, but it did not burn. Incredible. I experimented with other things: Holy water (ineffective), garlic (incredibly strong smell, but overall ineffective), wild roses (pierced myself with a thorn and it healed normaly instead of with my vampire healing, but I could still touch it), holy barriers (ineffective), and sunlight (effective, but that was a given, I had always been sensitive to sunlight).

I brought these findings to Herr Major, who seemed pleased with my first-hand findings.

One more thing that I discovered about being a vampire--vampires seem to have a very high sex drive. Since becoming a vampire, whenever Seras came to visit, I simply had to have her right then and there. After a round (or three) of sex, I was just fine. I made a mental note to get that under control, but it was hard when I could smell the pheremones in the air every time she came withing 1000 feet of my lab door.

* * *

A year passed. Nothing much was worth reporting to Herr Major about anymore. The Virus was perfect. My abilities and powers were progressing as they should be. My relationship with Seras was wonderful. I was in my lab, copying my notes from my earlier shorthand into longhand (something I did when I was bored and had some free time when Seras was not here), and I came across something in my hurried shorthand from almost two years back, when I first began working on the Virus.

It mentioned that since the Virus was of course not natural vampire phenomenon, it would wane in the bloodstream after a period of time, which explained the short shelf life of the Virus itself. I quickly went over every one of my notes and came to a conclusion: the Virus inside of me was waning to a natural human immunity. It needed true vampire changings to keep. I felt like pounding my head into my desk. Of course! Of COURSE! The change was not natural, so naturally, my human blood cells were actually killing the vampire blood cells! In a period of just a couple of short years, I would begin to turn human again!

Scheisse, Fuk, and other such explicatives!

It would be no use to keep injecting myself with the Virus; my natural immune system would keep rejecting it until it was rendered useless. The Chip would be more effective by then! I heaved a distressed sigh and lowered my face into my hands.

What was I going to tell Herr Major now?

* * *

After three days, I finally decided to stop beating around the proverbial bush and go tell him. I was shaking the whole way there, wondering how he would react. I was sure as hell that I was getting the boot overboard this time, I was DAMN sure...

I finally made it to his sitting room and knocked gently on the door. I heard no response. "Herr Major?" I inquired softly. "...I...must speak vith you. It ist quite urgent..." I opened the door and stepped in, preparing to apologize for my intrusion, but I was cut off by the horrendous sight before me.

Herr Major was lying on the floor, his right arm missing and a large hole through his head and chest. His circuits and wires were everywhere, as was the blood inside of him. I stared at his face, seeing his eyes dull and unresponsive.

Oh....Gott in Himmel....he was dead...!

I fell to my knees and put a hand to my face, trying not to vomit. My most beautiful creation, my Major...he was gone...! Who!? Who did this!? By Gott, I swear I was going to MURDER them...! I rushed over to him to see if there was anything at all I could do to salvage him as he was, and I heard a cocking of a gun behind me.

"Dont move."

Fraulein Hellsing. I saw my vision red over. She had done this! After all Herr Major had done to give her every comfort he could provide, she had killed him! I clenched my hands into fists and slowly turned around to see her.

She was wearing a soldier's uniform that she obviously stole, and was carrying a sawed-off shotgun, which she had obviously used to kill Herr Major by shooting his arm off (I had noticed a small gun in his right hand) to disarm him and then shot him in the head and chest to deactivate him. Gott, I wanted nothing more than to kill her!

She narrowed her eyes and aimed the gun at my heart. "Call the pilot," she commanded. "Tell him to set a course for England." I slowly stood up, glaring at her.

"I do not take orders from you," I hissed. "Und as it stands, I am second-in-command on this ship. You tell me to do _nothing_!" I pointed my hand at the gun in Herr Major's dismembered arm and felt a twitch in my brain, and the gun flew to my hand at my nonverbal command. I pointed it at her and pulled the trigger. The pulled pierced her shoulder, and she let out a sharp cry before raising her gun and firing.

If anything, I had the vampire's speed for my advantage. I dodged out of the way just in time and shot at her again, this time missing. The Hellsing leader let out a feral cry and shot at me again, this time catching the back of my leg. I stumbled and fell, but pointed the gun at her only to have it shot to peices out of my hands.

The bullet in my leg was obviously silver, and even though silver didnt affect me, it still hurt like hell and it was taking some time to heal. Fraulein Hellsing glared at me and raised her gun to my head. "Burn in Hell" was all she said before pulling the trigger.

Before I could dodge out of the way, something blocked the path of the bullet. It was only when I heard a scream of pain that I saw that it was Seras. I sat frozen on the floor, numb at the sight before me, as Seras slumped to the ground, both hands over the hole in her chest.

Fraulein Helling lowered her gun in shock, and I raised my arms to catch her as she slumped back, coughing up blood. "Oh God...Seras..." I heard Fraulein Hellsing choke out. "...What have you done...!?"

Seras didnt answer, though her eyes pleaded with me to hear her. With a snarl, I unclipped the collar and tore it off of her neck, tossing it to the other side of the room. "Seras...mein Leibling...!" I cried, brushing the blood from her face. "...Vhy...!?" I felt tears run down my own face. "Vhy did you do zat...!?"

The vampire in my arms made a wet gurgling sound in her throat, coughed up some more blood, and looked me in the eyes, looking sad and pained...yet full of love. "...Because..." she gurgled, small trickles of blood coming out of her mouth with every syllable, "...I love you."

I heard the gun fall from Fraulein Hellsing's hand and hit the floor as she backed out of the room, looking shamed with herself and shocked at Seras's confession. I pulled Seras close to me, shaking my head.

"...Gott...I love you too..." I replied, trying to stop the tears in my eyes from falling. "...Just hold on...ja...? I...I vill fix you...! I...I...!" As I spoke, I could see the light dying in her eyes as they faded from red to a deep violet, and then to blue, that beautiful shade of blue... "...Seras...dont..." I held her to me tightly. "...Dont leave me here alone..."

My pleas were for nothing. I felt Seras go limp in my arms as the last bit of life drained from her. I let out a pained sob and buried my face in her neck, smelling her sweet, pure blood...I flicked my tongue out to taste it, and then without another thought buried my teeth into her neck. She would be with me...whe wouldnt leave me...I refused to let that happen!

I knew Fraulein Hellsing was escaping by now. But I didnt care. I sat there alone in the middle of the room, my decomissoined Fuhrer to my left, the love of my life in my arms, and her soul within my own.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The Major's eyes snapped open.

He sat up, putting a hand to his head and remembering what happened last in his last moments of consciousness. Fraulein Hellsing had come at him with a shotgun; he had tried to defend himself, but she had shot his arm clean off, shot a hole in his chest, and then gave him some nasty parting looks as she shot him in the head. But obviously Dok had escaped unscathed from her wrath and had repaired him.

Speaking of which, where was Dok? Ususally the scientist was waiting with bated breath by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. He looked over to the bedside table and saw his new glasses, and put them on. He immediately saw that he was in the cybernetics ward, and he was most definitely alone.

Slowly, he stood up, flexed his limbs to make sure everything was in working order, and stepped out of the cybernetics ward. It was very quiet in the rest of the labs, and each one the Major passed, Dok was not in there. He finally decided that Dok was in the vampire research lab, and navigated himself through two halls and four labs to get there.

The door to the vampire research lab was slightly ajar, and there was a light coming from the crack of the opened door. He slowly opened it and looked in. "Dok?" he called. "Dok, are you in here?" He heard a muttering further in the lab, and walked in toward the sound. "Dok." He turned a corner and paused.

Dok was indeed in there. He was looking worse for wear; his hair was long, halfway down his back, and unbrushed and a little tangled. He was wearing severely bloodstained clothes that looked like he hadnt changed or washed for months. Currently, he was standing in front of a large plexiglass container, one bloody hand pressed up against it and his head lowered. He was muttering something over and over again, and the Major had to step closer to hear.

"Oh Captain, meine Captain...our fearful trip ist done...  
The ship has veather'd every rack, the prize ve sought ist von  
The port ist near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
Vhile follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim und daring;  
But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red...  
Vhere on the deck mein Captain lies...  
Fallen cold und dead..."

The Major's eyes trailed to what was behind the plexiglas, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the embalmed and beautifully dressed form of Captain Seras Victoria suspended in clear liquid, her form perfect and almost peaceful. It was the complete opposite of the forlorn lover pining over it, who looked disheveled and worse for wear.

The Major slowly backed out of the room, guessing on his own what had happened after he had been put out of commission. He turned and walked up to the direction of his room. Deep in his chest, he felt a twinge where his heart once was. In it he felt empathy, sympathy, apathy...

...And jealousy.

Back in the lab, Dok looked up with weary dark violet eyes at the face of his lover. The Major was up and running again. He would soon need more research done. At very least, he would not need to violate Seras's body as he had done with SHE, Wilhemina Harker; he could simply use himself. He was pure Nosferatu now.

Seras's blood had seen to that.

* * *

_It's done now. It took me three months, but it's done. I hope you like it._


End file.
